


Battle

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Movie Spoilers, Post Movie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wading into battle is a bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> Prompt : Veronica/Weevil, wading into battle

He'd never expected his life to be like this. 

He'd got out, made something of himself. He had a business, a wife, a daughter he adored. He was a leader in his community. He was Eli, Weevil a distant memory. 

Then one selfless deed, one moment where he'd tried to do the right thing. 

Next thing he knows, he's waking up in hospital with a gunshot wound, but he's the one who's under arrest. 

Thank you, Neptune P.D. 

Rejoining the PCHers had seemed the thing to do. After all, family was family. Except Jade didn't understand that, said she loved Eli but didn't even know Weevil. Even he'd had to admit she had a point and it's why he hadn't argued too hard when she left him, when she took Valentina away "for her own safety."

He's gotta admit, he's always a thing for chicks who are smarter than he is. He loves them both but he knows the best thing he can do for them is let them go. 

Which leads him here, to this place he knows so well. Veronica's got her licence now and he's happy to be her eyes in the barrio, her muscle in 09er land and her companion everywhere else. She and Echolls crashed and burned not long after him and Jade and when it was just the two of them, it was easy to fall back into old habits, flirting and head tilting and double entendres. 

But they're not sixteen anymore, two kids with their backs to the wall and the world against them. 

Now they're grown and they stand back to back, protecting their town - their home - and each other. 

The battles they fight aren't easy, they come home at the end of each day battered and bruised, sometimes literally. But the point is, they come home, they close the door behind them and prepare to do it all over again the next day. 

He's doesn't know if this war will ever end. All he knows is that wading into battle is a bitch, but it's easier when someone walks beside you. 


End file.
